Two halves of a whole
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: There have only ever been two things that Sal truly wanted in this world. For the great blue sea to be taken over by the sea of death and to have complete and utter ownership of his other half, his beautiful twin brother, Samekichi. (Noncon, rape, Omegaverse, Sal/Samekichi, yandere!Sal)


**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

Sal lay flat on his back in his and Samekichi's room, the smaller, darker coloured shark resting on his broad chest, quiet breaths coming and leaving his delicate body as he slept.

The pale shark _loved _his other half, the one thing that could always make him happy. Samekichi was born to be his and nobody else's, Samekichi's body was slightly smaller than his so the albino shark could wrap his arm's around him easily, he was lighter so Sal could carry him around where ever they needed to go, his hand's fit perfectly in Sal's and Samekichi's second gender fit perfectly with his too.

Samekichi was an Omega, the perfect Omega for Sal's Alpha.

One day, when they were older, Sal would claim Samekichi as his own and they would create a family together.

But that could only happen if no one claimed Samekichi before him.

Sal knew that Samekichi could protect himself from the weak subject's of The Sea of Death, but there were more powerful beings out there and Sal knew if he could see how beautiful the slight shark was, anyone could.

Long, dark hair contrasted with Samekichi's pale skin, when he would blush the red would spread across his cheek's and down his thin neck. The time's his rare smiles would light up the usually dark and depressing room's in the palace. Even the revenge obsessed Princess Mikotsu couldn't help but love him.

Samekichi didn't notice the way other's saw him, looked at him with their dark eye's. The innocent young shark couldn't possibly understand how dark the other denizens of The sea of death could be, how Sal was the only one who could protect him.

Only Sal was worthy of Samekichi's love, the only one who deserved it. Sal was Samekichi's other half, they were destined to stay together.

And _nobody _would get in-between Sal and his Samekichi.

Not even Samekichi himself.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

"I have a present for you" Sal told Samekichi one day, holding a paper wrapped package.

His eye's brightening up, Samekichi asked, "What is it?"

To others, Samekichi could come off as cold, he rarely smiled to just anyone. But Sal knew the truth, the smaller shark was just very shy around others, when he was alone with Sal, Samekichi was very open with his emotion's, smiling and laughing as he pleased.

That was another reason Sal was the only one deserving of Samekichi's love, he was the only one Samekichi fully and truly trusted.

Unwrapping the paper and opening the box, Samekichi gasped, "It's beautiful. . ."

Laying in the box was a pure-white kimono with red butterflies scattering around the bottom, the inner-layer of the kimono and the obi of it were both the same shade of red as the butterflies. If one looked close enough they would notice that the shade of red was the same red that coloured Sal's eyes and the white was the exact same shade as his suit.

A while ago Sal had shown his brother the royal library, which had a case specifically made to hold butterfly carcasses, they were considered very rare because no one in the sea of death was able to breach the surface of their water's.

They had belonged to Princess Mikotsu's late father, before he passed he had given them to her as a present. Even with the bitterness she felt for having her sister chosen over her, the Princess still loved her father, and kept the butterfly case air-tight, no matter how hard that was to complete with no connection to the world above their water.

Samekichi had fallen in love with the creatures and wished to someday see them above their water's, alive and fluttering through the air. Sal had promised that one day he would see them.

As soon as the blue sea's denizens were _dead and rotting._

Running over to his brother, Samekichi hugged Sal and expressed his thankfulness.

"That's alright Same-chan~" Sal purred, "Although, the kimono is a little to big for you right now, you'll have to wait until you're bigger."

Samekichi face formed into a cute pout but the smaller shark was still grateful for the thoughtful gift. It must have been almost _impossible _for Sal to have this made, there weren't a lot of materials available these days for making clothes, at least not for something this extravagant.

A bright look crossed over Samekichi's face, "I'll just have to get big and strong like you!"

That brought a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek from the larger shark, because Samekichi would never _need _to be as strong as he was. If Sal had his way, by the time Samekichi would fit into the kimono the 'great' blue sea would be destroyed and the small shark would be wearing it in celebration of the Sea of Death's victory.

Yes, Same-chan would look so cute in it~ And then Sal would claim his other half as his own and no one would ever be able to look at Samekichi the way Sal did ever again.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

Samekichi hadn't _meant _to be out of his and Sal's bedroom by himself, it was the palace! Nothing could go wrong there, he was completely safe, so why would he need his brother around all of the time? He was older now, he could protect himself!

It was just. . .He had heard a scream! Something was hurt and he needed to help them!

He hadn't meant. . .to see his brother. . .hurting that. . .poor octopus. . .

Scared out of his mind, Samekichi had ran out of the palace before Sal had seen him, although he probably heard his footsteps. . .Would Sal come after him? Would he do to him what he did to that octopus!?

Samekichi swam as fast as he could possibly go, not paying attention to the world moving past him, not thinking about where he would go.

He just swam, until he couldn't anymore, until he was too exhausted to even drag himself away.

And then. . .he blacked out. . .

When he awoke, he was no longer in the sea of death.

**.~`Two halves of a whole`~.**

**-Ten years later-**

When Samekichi looked back on the memories of his home, he would think of every single detail that he had overlooked back then, that his naivety had blinded him to.

If anyone other than Sal or the Princess Mikotsu spoke to him, he would never see them again, when he asked Sal wouldn't have any recollection of any person speaking with him, stating it 'Must have been his imagination'. If he tried to leave the palace, Sal would immediately be there to steer him away, or someone would call for him and he would go after them.

He now knew more about the way Sal kissed him, noticed how others would kiss and touch their sibling's or relatives and how it would be different to the way Sal had kissed and touched him.

Samekichi didn't like going into the palace, even if it was a completely different place and the sea was different, it was too familiar. He couldn't stand to be in a place that even slightly resembled his old home.

He just couldn't, every pale sea creature he saw was Sal, who used to tell him stories of how evil the Great Blue Sea was, how everyone there would want to hurt him, or take him away from Sal.

Now, Samekichi knew them for the lies they were. But he remembered how Sal would speak of the Sea of Death finally defeating the Great Blue Sea, how one day every inhabitant loyal to Princess Uomi would be dead when it happened.

Whenever he slept he saw Sal there, calling him a traitor and how he would kill him for it. A part of him still loved Sal as a brother, but a larger part feared him, thought of him as a monster.

Wadanohara helped a lot, she had been the first to discovery him after he had awoken in such a different place, had told him all about Uomi and her father, about all the other inhabitants of the Great Blue Sea.

Samekichi had grown to love this place, would even fight for it if he had too, and if not that, he would fight for Wadanohara.

The witch had helped him up in the darkest of his time's, and he would never forget how she was the first person to greet him in this new, beautiful place.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

How had he not seen it!? Of course Sal could enter the Great Blue Sea, he was much more experienced than Samekichi. Samekichi should have thrown his fear's aside and told Wadanohara about the Sea of Death, about Princess Mikotsu and Sal, about their plans to destroy the Great Blue Sea.

He had done nothing, _nothing, _and now Wadanohara was hurt, horribly, miserably hurt and Samekichi couldn't do anything about it, because if he tried she would just be even _more _hurt! And it was all his fault. . .

The only thing he could do now was stay away from Sal and try to do something behind Wadanohara's back, except there wasn't much he could do. . .All of his friend's thought he was a traitor now, they _hated _him.

Tears ran down Samekichi's face as he realised he was all alone again.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

Wadanohara had gotten new familiars. Three, in fact. A Dolphin, who hated Sharks, a Seagull, who hated Sharks and an (A flash of blood, a body trying to wriggle away from under Sal's polished shoe) Octopus, who hated Sharks.

At least she was happy, that was all he cared about. He tried to keep her safe, where he could. If a dangerous figure was following Wadanohara's ship (She used to ride on his back as he swam for her. . .) he would take them out, no matter how much he hated killing.

But, there were times where he couldn't be there. His body had begun maturing, and Sal had been right. . .

He was an Omega.

There was nothing wrong with that, _in theory_, but being an omega left him with a lot of inconveniences, a lot of other sea creatures had tried to dominate him while he was in heat. Their soothing word's and gentle touch's did nothing to stop them reminding him of Sal, how he had acted so _loving _to him, but had hurt so many people behind his back.

Samekichi had gotten stronger, he could beat almost any opponent he came across, in heat or not.

The Orca was the one exception.

He had such an aura of _control, _as if he already knew how their fight would end, and he _did. _Samekichi had been vulnerable enough in his heat, but the Orca was pure _alpha_, his body yelled at him to submit to the smoking man. The only thing Samekichi could do was run, and the Orca had chased him until there was no where left to run.

Bloody and bruised, Samekichi waited for the Orca to either kill him or claim him, either one had an equal chance of happening, but Samekichi knew which one he would prefer.

_If he was dead he couldn't protect Wadanohara._

_If he was claimed he could possibly escape from the violent Orca and keep protecting her._

The Orca had ran his hand down his tail, pinching at one of his smaller fin's, making Samekichi flinch and whimper in pain. He wrapped one of his gloved hand's around Samekichi's neck, pressing against his gill's. The Orca made a comment on how strong Omegas were hard to come by, and how he would _love _to drag the shark back to his home in the arctic, use him for children and when he died eat him.

And then Wadanohara had come.

To save him.

_The familiar that had failed to protect her._

Underneath the panic at Wadanohara facing off against such a strong opponent, and the fear at the Orca's light comment of never eating Witch meat before, a small, fragile and almost broken part of him glowed.

_She still loves me._

_She's willing to protect me, even after I failed her._

Even with how hard he wanted to run up to her and hug the Witch's small frame, Samekichi _knew _how he had to act, even if it hurt Wadanohara. She had her familiar's, they would help put her back together.

"I said," He growled out, that small, fragile part of him cracking, "_Leave"_

Wadanohara cried, telling him she knew something wasn't right, that he wouldn't betray the Great Blue Sea.

He glowered at her, no matter how much it hurt to do so, and growled at her to leave the Sea.

It was the only way she would be safe, away from Sal.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

Sal couldn't _wait_ until the Great Blue Sea was taken over, he would finally have his other half back! Samekichi was afraid of him, but Sal would make it all better! _That stupid little witch that thought she could have HIS brother as her familiar would soon be gone_.

If not dead, gone in a different way. The person she _was _would be dead, and that was enough for him.

The albino shark couldn't _wait _to get Samekichi out of those _horrible _punk-type clothes, he was finally big enough to fit in the beautiful kimono Sal had had made for him.

Samekichi had changed so _much_, a lot of which he knew was the Witch's fault, but Sal would fix his brother, claim him and they would finally be a happy family again, after so long.

It was almost time, the barrier protecting the Great Blue Sea would soon be destroyed, Princess Mikotsu would come and _kill _that dumb bitch Uomi.

The Great Blue Sea denizens were idiots, they didn't deserve Samekichi, they had turned on him in an instant, without even a witness who could truly remember the accounts of that day. But, it had taken Samekichi away from Wadanohara, and that's all Sal wanted, once the Great Blue Sea was destroyed Samekichi would remember where his loyalty lied.

With Sal.

Wadanohara and her stupid little familiars would be destroyed, the Great Blue Sea would be destroyed, Uomi would be destroyed.

And Samekichi would embrace Sal as he once did, expressing his _love _for his brother, his absolute _adoration_.

Samekichi would be Sal's, not anyone else's.

He looked down at Wadanohara and her familiars, Samekichi behind them, as he floated in the air.

Samekichi had never seen his non-human form, he had only ever seen him in the palace, where he was too large to fit in that form. Horror spread across the smaller shark's delicate face and Sal couldn't help but think that expression was absolutely _beautiful._

His other half would finally be his, once again.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

_Sal had been there all along, how could he have been so stupid!?_

By the time Wadanohara would have been able to tell him Samekichi had already been branded as a traitor, had been chased away to the outskirts of the sea. Sal had always been a great manipulator, he had managed to worm his way into Princess Uomi's company, Samekichi's word would mean nothing against him, even if it wouldn't mentally tear Wadanohara apart.

But now. . ! Wadanohara wouldn't be affected by Sal's magic, she knew the truth.

Sal lowered himself from the sky, walking across the water towards Samekichi, ripples wandering across the water with his footstep's. Samekichi tried to back away, but his body felt frozen, his coal black eye's locked onto Sal's blood red ones. His hand's started to shake, his head lifted itself the closer Sal got, it had been such a long time since he had seen Sal, and no matter how much taller Samekichi had grown, Sal was still taller than him and his body was still larger.

Samekichi was _terrified._

Two glove-covered fingers hooked underneath Samekichi's chin and lifted his chin even higher, forcing the small shark to look Sal in the eyes. The other gloved hand came up to stroke Samekichi's cheek, a whimper drawing itself from his lip's.

"My beloved other half. . ." Sal drawled, pressing slightly harder into his other half's cheek, a wince coming from the darker coloured shark.

"Sal. . ." Samekichi murmured quietly, "Please let Wadanohara and her friend's go."

Suddenly, Sal's eyes hardened, his body tensing up. A snarl crept out of his mouth that was forming into a scowl. "You love her that much, do you?" Samekichi nodded against Sal's hand.

Growling in rage, Sal wrenched his hand away from Samekichi's cheek, pointing it at Wadanohara and her familiar's.

In the blink of an eye, the young witch and her friend's were gone.

A scream tore itself from Samekichi's mouth, reaching out towards where the the girl had once been. Quickly, Sal's arms wrapped around Samekichi's middle, one covering his stomach and the other reaching up to his chest.

Samekichi fought against his other half's hold as tears ran down his cheek's, sobs wracking through his body. Sal grinned and placed his head on Samekichi's shaking shoulder.

Darkly, he told the smaller shark "Only I deserve your love, you will never see that damned witch again."

Shadows collapsed into Samekichi's vision.

**.~`Two Halves of a whole`~.**

Even though Samekichi had grown in size, it was like he hadn't gained an ounce of weight to go along with it, Sal thought as he carried the boy bridal style towards the Great Blue Sea's palace.

The slightly chubby hatchling Samekichi had once been had grown up to be a slender, lightly muscled Omega, puffy cheeks had flattened down until Samekichi's face was doll-like. His hair had grown slightly, only enough to reach his chin but Sal attentively noticed how the dark locks of hair brushed against his other half's pale cheek, looking so very soft as it shifted with the sea's current.

Small scars, scrapes and scuff marks marred Samekichi's perfect skin but with the right spell those would disappear completely.

Too impatient to walk the rest of the way, especially with the prospect of changing his dear brother out of those _horrible _clothes, Sal murmured a spell and he was suddenly in his room in the palace, laying the smaller shark on his bed.

With his hand's free, Sal immediately began stripping Samekichi. Shoving the jacket off of slim shoulders, Sal threw the disgusting punk hoodie to the floor and looked down at his other half.

Removing the jacket showed Sal just how slender his other half was, the jacket having bulked up his form enough for his body to be hidden. Excited at seeing Samekichi look less rough already, Sal tore the rest of Samekichi's cloth's off easily.

Shivering subconsciously, Samekichi rolled over to his side and brought his knee's up the his chest into a foetal position, as if sensing how vulnerable he was with the stronger predator in front of him.

Lowering his head, Sal softly kissed Samekichi's slim, pale neck. Tongue slipping out, Sal tasted the exquisitely smooth skin of his other half's neck, before opening his mouth widely and sinking his teeth into it.

Dark blue eye's flashed open and small hands pushed against Sal's broad chest, a scream forming behind two pink lip's.

Grinning excitedly, Sal grabbed ahold of Samekichi's thin wrist's with one large hand and pulled them above the smaller shark's head, pressing them into the bed's mattress. The other hand crawled it's way down until it wrapped around Sal's length, positioning it against Samekichi's entrance.

"Ple-please, no!" Samekichi sobbed, his wrist's fighting against Sal's large hand.

With one violent thrust, he and Samekichi were one.

Samekichi cried out in pain as Sal's member entered him, immediately blood began to lubricate the albino shark's violent thrusts. Tears crawled down Samekichi's cheeks as he clenched his eye's closed, his dark eyelashes pressing against his wet cheek's.

Sal unclenched his teeth and began to lick up the blood pouring out of his claiming mark, showing his ownership of his other half. Samekichi's panicked state was just making this more enjoyable for him, Samekichi's warm entrance and inside's clenching around his length.

Performing a stasis spell on Samekichi's hands, freezing them in place, Sal removed his left hand and cupped his other half's perfectly round cheek with it. After licking all of the blood off of the sobbing boy's neck the albino moved his head back to take in Samekichi in all of his beauty, his coal black eye's shined with tears that slid down his perfectly heart shaped face.

Samekichi stared desperately into his brother's eyes for any hint of mercy. Finding none, he clenched his eye's tightly shut in sorrow and agony, letting out a heart-wrenching scream as Sal thrust once again into his brutally torn entrance.

Beauty bled out of Samekichi just as profusely as his blood did. Unable to take in anymore of his other half's beauty without claiming it for himself, Sal swiftly claimed his other half's plush lips with his own, roughly devouring any screams of agony that came out of them.

Feeling his release drawing near, Sal reluctantly separated his lips from Samekichi's own and went back to the still bleeding wound on the poor boy's neck, clamping back onto it, forcing even more blood to gush out of the wound.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Samekichi screams serenaded Sal's ears as he released into his other half, making them truly one even if for just that one moment.

Gasping out at both the exhaustion and agony pulsing through him, Samekichi felt a new torrent of tears flooding from him as the horror and finality of the situation hit him.

Sal was now his alpha and it was almost certain that he would be impregnated from Sal's seed. The albino shark now had what he had always wanted, full control of his other half.

Picking up on Samekichi's thoughts, Sal lifted his head and looked down on the tortured boy with a large grin, blood still dripping from his mouth.

"You are mine."


End file.
